GS012: Ursaring Major
(known as One Angry Ursaring in Chuang Yi version) is the 12th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 8. Synopsis Gold, who is constantly chided by Silver, tries to catch Teddiursa for the little girl. To prove himself to Silver, he makes a new tactic to capture both Pokémon. After the showdown, Silver went to test his new Pokémon against a familiar organization. Chapter Plot Gold twisted his ankle protecting the girl. Ursaring attacks, though Sneasel comes and freezes Ursaring's paws. Silver tells Gold not to interfere if he cannot even fight, annoying Gold. Ursaring uses Fire Punch, melting the ice, while Gold senses Silver actually tried to protect the girl. Aibo attacks Teddiursa, so Gold throws the Friend Ball to catch it, but nothing happens. Gold thinks the old man gave him a phony Ball, but Silver orders Gold not to blame others for his incompetence. Silver goes to show Gold how one uses Kurt's Balls, but Aibo knocks him out, causing Silver to drop the ball. Gold, Silver and the girl try to escape, but face the end of the cliff. As Gold still has an injured ankle, the girl sees grandpa was right, as she shouldn't have come to these dangerous mountains. Gold promises her he will get her back home safely and catch Teddiursa for her. Gold asks Silver how should he use the Friend Ball, for it is the only one left. However, he promises he will not miss either Pokémon. Silver tells that it is about timing and aim at the correct spot, the center of life energy. Silver explains Ursaring's center is at the circle on its belly, while Teddiursa has it on the moon symbol on its head. Gold goes to aim at the target. Silver asks which one will Gold catch first, so Gold replies he will catch both of them. Gold hits the Friend Ball using his cue to hit Silver's Heavy Ball, which are returned to Gold and Silver. They both throw their Balls, catching Ursaring and Teddiursa. Silver takes Ursaring and goes away, advising Gold to stay out of his way. Gold sends Teddiursa, presenting it to the girl. The Team Rocket grunts are collecting the Slowpoke Tails to sell at a high price, but Silver and Ursaring appear. Gold and the girl return back to Kurt's workshop, but see Kurt is missing, while there is no water. Kurt sees some Team Rocket grunts have been defeated, while the Slowpoke have gotten their tails back. The girl comes to her grandpa, who yells at her for going at the mountains. Still, Kurt is glad her granddaughter is safe and advises her to take care of her Pokémon with care. Gold also came, while Kurt tells he saw the grunts defeated when he came here. Bugsy appears as well, seeing what happened, while Gold notices some scratch marks. Since the water is dried up, Gold's Aibo pretends to attack Slowpoke. Slowpoke yawns, causing the water to burst out, as Gold heard the story Slowpoke's yawning brings water out. Gold bids farewell to Bugsy, Kurt and his granddaughter, continuing his journey. Gold is curious about Silver, for he came faster than Bugsy and caught Ursaring to foil their plans. Gold senses Silver is planning something and goes after him. Debuts Pokémon *Silver's Ursaring *Bugsy's Kakuna Item Slowpoke Tail Trivia This chapter's name is a reference to the Ursa Major, a constellation unit. Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 8 chapters